Merry Christmas
by GKNOVA6
Summary: Humphrey and Garth were tasked to keep a cargo that contains the gifts for the pack by Mercer, what happens when the cargo disappear, can they bring it back before Christmas


A/N:Hello guys, merry christmas to everyone!, okay, this is a crossover between Prototype and How to Train Your Dragon, and as you can see, i am a big fan of them, and of course i love Alpha and Omega too. The story is set several months after the end of the beginning part two, which is the events that leads to Greene and her allies death, which is not yet to be posted becasue the part one is still have a long way to be finished, so here's the story, enjoy. :)

December 22, 12 months since Greene was killed, 09:23:33

No POV

Jasper Park, what a beautiful place to live, the sound of the nature that filled the air with magnificent sounds, and also the wolves that live 's been almost a year since Greene and her allies were killed, the Alpha and Omega dimension was devastated. But slowly they recover after the nuclear explosion, which destroyed the entire dimension.

"So what do we do now? The war is long over, shit's never been so quiet, and Mercer hand over this dimension to a group of wolves, what kind of fuck is this?" Garth asked to Humphrey whose sharpening his blade with his claw."I don't know and it's nearly Christmas, so i think we should thinking for the gifts that we gonna give to the pups" Humphrey said.

"Yeah, maybe Mercer can give them some gifts, how about visiting him, tomorrow?" Humphrey asked, this makes Garth excited."Alright, i'll see you tomorrow morning, near the portal" Garth replied, and with that they split up and can't wait for tomorrow morning.

December 23, 05:43:28...

"Yo, Humphrey, wake up..." Garth shaking Humphrey's head, "umm not now Garth, it's too early" Humphrey moaned and went to sleep again, Garth sighed, he then pick Humphrey up and carry him to the portal, which is located in the valley."Alright, Humphrey wake up" Garth waking him up again.

"Not now you dumb fuck" Humphrey curses, Garth then have an idea, he began to tickle Humphreys side."Hahahaha! stop it Garth! Stop!" Humphrey angrily said but also laughing at the same time.

"I wont stop until you wake up" Garth said, Humphrey finally gave up and wake up, rubbing his sleepy eyes slowly."Man what time is it?" Humphrey asked "it's fucking 6 am in the morning bro, you should've been waking up about 15 minutes ago" Garth scolded him."Alright, im sorry man, i just have some fun with Kate last night" Humphrey said.

"You mated with HER?! With your fucking children around?!" Garth asked in disbelief."Of course not you fucking asshole, they're having a sleepover with Eve and Winston, along with your fucking dad Tony" Humphrey answered.

"Alright, time to go man, let's go" Garth said, they then walk into the portal and appear on the front section of the new Base which set on Greenes old Hive."Aww man, i never thought the base can rapidly change for the past twelve months" Humphrey said, as they walk they met some of their old friend who fought with them during the great battle, including his brothers and sister, War, Death, Strife, and Fury.

They finally sees 2 man beneath a huge christmas tree with a man with a flying leather suit and a girl which wears a fur hoodie."Morning Humphrey" Mercer said "oh hey Mercer, what the fuck are they doing here?" Humphrey asked to the man with the leather suit.

"Shut up man, i am just thying to get some present for the villager back on Berk, in here you call it Christmas, but there we called it Snoggletog" the man replied."Sorry Hiccup, i thought you were here for nothing" Humphrey apologized, which Hiccup takes it with ease since he easily forgive people.

"Now where's the big star?" James asked, he then sees a man sitting on a box while whistling."OI Pariah! Give me that fucking box!" James yelled at him, which makes Pariah annoyed and throw him the box."Enjoy the box!" Pariah yelled as he leaves them, maybe he is going with the Blackwatch commander."He always ruining the fucking thing" James muttered under his breath.

"Alright, the star is placed, so now... wait, the GIFTS!, where are they?" Alex asked "man, i told you not to give the job to your two Russian friends, just give it to Dana or someone else" James several minutes of waiting, finally someone shows up, but it's not the two Russian guy.

"Here's your gift" Dana said, she brought a tank with a big cargo dragged behind her. Mercer use his blade to cut open the cargo, the gifts spilled out, knocking him onto the ground."Alright, this one is for you Hiccup, it'll be delivered tomorrow, and for you guys, you guys can have your gifts now" Alex said to Humphrey and Garth which screams in happiness.

"Aww why you did that Mercer?" Astrid asked to the hodded guy, Mercer smiles at the adolescent female Viking."Well, we have check it, because your village population is much more than the wolves pack, so we need to recount if it's in the correct number" Mercer explained, much to Astrids relief.

"Alright, remember, you must hide the gifts from all people until the night of 25th December, if you damaged one or lost one, we'll punish you...very hard" Mercer threatens them, which makes them scared."Alright, we'll take care of it" Garth said as he push the cargo back to A&O dimension.

"Yo Hiccup!" Humphrey yelled, the dragon master turn his back, facing the Prototype wolf."Take care of yourself okay" Humphrey said "heh, you to Humphrey" Hiccup said as he and Astrid went back to their own then help Garth push the cargo back to their own dimension, fortunantely, the pack hasn't wake up yet, so they have some time to hide the gifts.

"Where should we hide it bro?" Humphrey asked "man, don't ask me to hide shit, you Omegas must have a way to hide stuff" Garth said, Humphrey use his omega intelligences to find a safe spot to hide it, finally they hide it around some trees, dig it and buried the cargo in it, then he place some snows to cover up the hole, so no one will find it.

"This is so good!, they'll never find it out, except us" Humphrey said while smiling evilly, Garth gigling evilly and the two split up to meet their own mate.

December 24, 08:34:46...

Humphrey had wake up since 6 in the morning, he and Garth are walking around the pack, while watching some of the pups playing with snow, cause it's the first time they have seen it, the adults are just watching them, also talking about their lives, and many more. Humphrey and Garth then go to the spot, they dug in and found the cargo instantly frozen.

.

.

.

"OH FUCK!WHAT THE FUCK ARE GOING TO DO!" Humphrey yelled "oh no! We're going to be fucked up!" Garth yelled."Okay, okay, i've got an idea, we gotta tell everyone" Humphrey suggested, this makes Garth angrier.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Garth asked."How about telling Mercer?" Humphrey asked "that's the worst idea i've ever heard, don't you hear what will he done to us?" Garth asked in fear.

Garth has a point, if they told to the pack, the surprise will be ruined, if they tell Mercer, they'll get punished, and since they were Prototypes, they knew it would be painful as hell.

"So what now?" Humphrey asked "we better search the cargo, and try not to raise too much attention" Garth said, Humphrey nodded and proceed to search the cargo, whatever it takes, but even until the sun goes down, they still haven't got the cargo yet, this makes Humphrey a bit uncomfortable.

"What is it Humphrey? You seems like pretty stressed" Kate said as she nuzzled her mate "it's just, i had a bad day" Humphrey said "what caused it?" Kate asked "well, i lost something important for the pack" Humphrey said "what thing?" Kate asked more.

"Nothing, i forgot" he lied, Kate understand his feeling and quit asking again."Okay Humphrey, let's go to sleep" Kate said, she then curls up near Stinky, Claudette, and look one last time to the moon and say "tomorrow is the day" before going to sleep.

25 December, 09:45:33

Humphrey had woken up, thinking that he's going to be punished with Garth, he strecthes his body and breathes the cool air outside, but then he notices that no one is there, he then sees Garth running to him.

"Garth, what happened?" Humphrey asked "they're all gone! Everyone except us!" Garth yelled, they then began to search to every part of Jasper Park, but found no one, their search finally come to an end in the valley.

"My god, can this thing turn even worse?" Humphrey said, just as he finished his sentences, a smoke is covering the valley, then two guys appear from the smoke... Mercer and Heller."Oh no..." Humphrey groaned, knowing that something bad is going to happen."You've failed to keep the cargo, and now it's missing, we're very disappointed of you" Mercer said in a sad tone.

"Im sorry! It was stolen!" Humphrey replied."Did i told you to conceal it from the rest of the pack, did YOU listen to US?!" Alex asked angrily."Alright, alright, we'll accept your punishment" Humphrey said, Mercer and James look to eachother and smile, then the whole pack appear and yell "SURPRISE!" infront of and Garth got shocked that the pack actually working for Alex and James."Mercer, can you tell me what's going on?" Garth asked "well, Winston already know when you accidentally got caught carrying the cargo, so he ask our help to mess up with you, we take the cargo and told the pack to leave in the morning of 25th December, so we can setup a place to celebrate, which is here" Alex explained.

This makes Humphrey and Garth laughed at their own stupidity."Great job guys, thanks for messing with us" Humphrey thanked them, then 3 wolves do a wolfpile on Garth and Humphrey."You welcome bro" Shakey said, and with that they open the of them receive gadgets and other thing, but Mercer has a plan for Humphrey's children, he will only give it until Humphrey notices that the present are missing three.

"Hey, there are three gifts that not here, which is for my son and daughter" Humphrey said, Mercer steps in and say "well ,because their gifts from us is this" and hand over three vials."Oh you can't be serious, i can't take this" Humphrey said "give it to your children, they always want to know what's feels like to become a Prototype, now this is their chances" Alex explained, Humphrey took the vial and hugged him.

"Thanks Mercer" Humphrey said "anytime"he replied."Alright guys, we gotta go to the Great Hall, Hiccup are inviting us" James said."Wait, they also invited us?"Humphrey asked "yeah, they said it would be much more fun if you come, since you guys are one of a crazy wolves" Alex replied, Humphrey nodded and go to the Great Hall with their to say, this is the best Christmas ever.

A/N:Alright, that's it guys, and for everyone on this site, merry Christmas, i hope you celebrate it happily, and enjoy your holiday,god bless you all,forgive me if there's any also i am going to post a new chapter of STALKERS, hopefully 2 days from now, i'll see you all later. :)

TRIVIA:

-when James told Mercer not to sent two Russian guys to get the cargo, he actually mentions Rascalov and Dragovich.


End file.
